


Perfection

by Sansinger



Category: ALTER EGO (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Books, Ficlet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: An old story of mine, now made into a ficlet.
Kudos: 8





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I remember finding this deep in Google Docs. I wrote it for a friend, even used her online name. I planned do write a full story out of it, but for now I'll leave this under "abandoned". I figured I had enough content to post this as a standalone ficlet.

“I must say, it’s been lonely around here.”

Es flipped a page of her book, continuing on. “I’ve never gotten a visitor here. Only you. And, no, I don’t refer to the Facade as a visitor. They aren’t even human.”

Liis shuffled around in her seat. “That Facade you speak of sure doesn’t sound nice. I’ve...never heard or seen it, though.”

“I can’t expect you to,” Es said, once again flipping a page in her book. “I’m sure they’ll come to you if they wish.”

Liis tilted her head, peeking at the book’s cover. “Dogra Magra?”

“Indeed. I’m sure there’s an extra copy somewhere for you to read it with me. I’d say the story behind it is more interesting than the story itself, however. It was cast into obscurity for years, decades before revival. Much more interesting than an amnesia story, I’d say.”

“Heh. Reminds me of myself…”

“It does too. But where you come from isn’t important. What matters is the present, the now.” 

Liis silently nodded. She agreed with everything Es said to her. It just made too much sense. 

Es put the book back away into the shelf. “Well, there’s much more here to read. I’ve already read most of this library anyway. There isn’t a story here-hell within the world- that doesn’t have some form of a philosophy in it. That’s what stories are. Tellings of a philosophy, of a belief, of a message.”

Es looked back at Liis, her face showing a little surprise on it. “Pardon me. I’m not usually so talkative. I must just be excited to see somebody new.”

“Must love me, eh?” Liis said, half jokingly.

“Not any more or less than you do."


End file.
